Hair-removal apparatuses, such as epilators, shavers, or trimmers, are used for removing hair on body surfaces. For such hair removal, electric hair removal apparatuses are widely used, for example, operated by integrated batteries, such as rechargeable batteries. WO 2014/041490 A1 relates to a motor-driven epilating device with a rotary tweezer portion for pinching, pulling and releasing hairs. Besides costs, noise level is another aspect that is important for user acceptance.
US 2005/0216035 A1 discloses a hair-removing device with a main body, a support member supporting two hair-removal units, and a positioning device for positioning the support member with the hair-removal units relative to the skin. The hair-removing device comprises sensor means to detect contact between each of the hair-removal units and the skin. When the sensor means detects contact between only one of the hair-removal units and the skin, the positioning device rotates the support member relative to the main body to such an extent that both hair-removal units are in contact with the skin. For this purpose, the positioning device comprises a control unit which receives input signals from the sensor means and controls an actuator of the positioning device in dependence on the input signals.